Klaus and Caroline Drabbles
by KatherineStefanClaryJace
Summary: He will be her last love, and she will always be his only love. They are perfect together, made for each other, and passionately in love. Every king needs his queen, and every person (no matter how evil) needs someone to love. A series of Klaroline one-shots and drabbles, with minor Kalijah, Delena, and Stebekah.
1. Chapter 1

Just some random drabbles. Enjoy!

For vampires that live forever, there isn't really a rush. It doesn't matter if you make it to that interview on time, because you could schedule another one tomorrow, or next week, or next year, or next century.

Caroline had figured this out the day that she left Mystic Falls behind. She had eternity, so she no longer felt a particular need to do this or that by a particular time, and because of it she had relaxed, and decided to take on life with a "go with the flow" attitude.

That was why this particular Saturday in August, Caroline and Klaus found themselves casually strolling into the lobby of the_ Parlor _hotel, where they had tickets to see "The Nutcracker". They were 20 minutes late already, but weren't in any hurry, as they could always come back the next day, or the one after that. It would be playing all week.

They had gotten a little distracted before they left, because Caroline had worn a new red dress that showed a bit more cleavage than Klaus was able to handle, and they had gotten _distracted._ Unfortunately Caroline's dress had been ripped in half, and she had then had to change, and redo her hair.

Now, here they were, a half an hour late, strolling into the theatre (after compelling the security guard outside to let them in) amidst glares from the people whose view they were blocking.

It was a nice performance (in Caroline's opinion, Klaus was rather bored) with absolutely gorgeous costumes that had Caroline making goo-goo eyes.

As they walked out into the lobby when the show was over, Klaus complaining about how _long _it had been, behind them a male voice called out "_Caroline!"_

The woman in question spun around, to see a slightly over-weight man in his mid-30s. He looked sort of familiar to him, in a distant way.

"Caroline Forbes." The man smiled, flashing his coffee stained teeth as he took her in. "You look great, the years have done you well."

Caroline smiled kindly, confusion lingering in her eyes. "Oh, thank you, um…" She trailed off, and the guy flushed.

"Uh, Kyle Winnery. From high school?" The guy smiled proudly, puffing out his chest, sure she would remember him. When she frowned, the man deflated a little. "We had Algebra together? And history? Twice."

Caroline gave him a sheepish grin. "Oh. I'm sorry; my memory isn't as good as it used to be." She and Klaus shared a smile at the inside joke.

The man smiled weakly. "We went to homecoming together sophomore year…" At this, Klaus clenched Caroline's hand, and growled quietly under his breath, so only she could hear him.

An image of a beefy football player with an arrogant smirk came to Caroline's mind. "Of course! Kyle. Nice to see you again."

Kyle grinned, his chest puffing out again, sort of like a peacock. "I thought you would remember that. Good times. You look like you haven't aged a day since high school!"

Caroline laughed. "I use great skin products."

He laughed. "I bet. Man, I had the biggest crush on you all throughout high school."

Caroline smiled awkwardly, not knowing what to say. "Oh. That's sweet."

"Wow," Kyle rubbed the back of his neck, "Caroline Forbes in New York City. Never would have believed it. Always thought you a marry a quarterback and have dozens of blonde babies, maybe lead the Miss Mystic committee.

Caroline's nose crinkled at the life he had described, one that she had wanted in high school. Now, she saw how much more was out there for her. "Well, that is in the past now. And it's actually Caroline Mikaelson now."

He blinked in confusion. "What?"

Caroline smiled, and looked over at her handsome husband, who still looked angry at the idea of the short pudgy man going to a dance with _his _Caroline. "This is my husband, Klaus." She gave him a kiss on the cheek, which seemed to lighten his mood.

Kyle smiled weakly. "Congratulations. How long have you been married?"

Klaus smirked at him, pulling his wife closer against his side. "Almost 6 years now."

Kyle gave a little fake chuckle, and, sensing Klaus' glare, decided it was time to go. "Well, Caroline, it was nice to see you again. Maybe sometime we could catch up with a cup of coffee…"

Klaus cut him off. "That won't be necessary. I would say it was nice to meet you, but it really wasn't. Goodbye."

He spun himself and Caroline around, and led her towards the door, away from the short man trying flirt with his wife right in front of him.

"This is why I hate going to things like this, love." Klaus muttered, pulling her against himself as they walked out into the cold New York night.

* * *

**KC*KC*KC*KC*KC*KC*KC*KC*KC*KC*KC*KC*KC*KC*KC*KC*KC*KC*KC*KC*KC*KC*KC*KC*KC*KC*KC*KC*KC*KC***

Caroline had tried so hard.

_You're strong._

She tried to resist him.

_Beautiful._

She tried to hate him.

_Full of light._

With every lilting word, she could feel her heart start to melt.

_I fancy you._

She helped her friends kill him.

_Get to know me._

It killed her inside, although she would never show it.

_I dare you._

She pretended to be happy he was gone.

_You make me a better person._

She tried as hard as she could to keep it together.

_You're perfect._

Even when she broke up with Tyler, she tried to resist him.

_You are a light in the darkness that is my world._

He tried to charm her.

_I want to spend forever with you._

It worked.

_I will never give up on you._

She tried to keep it holed up inside her, but she can't anymore.

_I love you, Caroline._

I love you too.

* * *

**KC*KC*KC*KC*KC*KC*KC*KC*KC*KC*KC*KC*KC*KC*KC*KC*KC*KC*KC*KC*KC*KC*KC*KC*KC*KC*KC*KC*KC*KC***

"It's simple, Klaus. It only takes like 10 seconds," Caroline said, putting her hands on her hips.

"This is what I have hybrids for." Klaus rolls his eyes.

"Seriously? You need to know how to do your own laundry." She scowled as she spoke. "I have been doing this since I was like eight."

"I know how to do it, love, I just choose not to. It is one of the advantages of being an all-powerful hybrid."

Caroline scoffs, and picks up the laundry basket she had placed at his feet. "Fine. I guess I will do it all on my own." She flips her hair dramatically, and storms out of the room.

Klaus smiles, but that smile quickly falls when she calls over her shoulder "I'm going to go spend the night at Elena's tonight."

Groaning, Klaus flashes upstairs to help his stubborn girlfriend.

"You just, you, how..." Caroline's eyes were almost popping out of her head as she took in the scene in front of her.

There was soupy water all over the laundry room floor, and Klaus himself was covered in it, dying his clothes the same blue as the detergent.

"How did you even…?" She shook her head, and walked out of the room. "Call one of your stupid hybrids you dumbass."

He grinned, pulling out his phone (which he had to wipe blue guck off of) as he heard Caroline muttering "A thousand years old and he can't figure out how to do laundry."

* * *

**KC*KC*KC*KC*KC*KC*KC*KC*KC*KC*KC*KC*KC*KC*KC*KC*KC*KC*KC*KC*KC*KC*KC*KC*KC*KC*KC*KC*KC*KC***

"Go Timberwolves!"

"Give me a T, give me an I,"

"GO TEAM GO!"

Klaus gritted his teeth in annoyance, looking around him at the shouting students. He had come to support Caroline, because he knows that this stupid human ritual is important to her, but being around these ridiculous teenagers was making him want to rip someone's throat out.

They got all dressed up, painted their faces, made huge shiny signs, and screamed for 2 hours. He did not see any appeal in that. What was even the appeal of this game? It wasn't as interesting as real football (what these ridiculous Americans called soccer, as if) and all it seemed to do was get the players injured. It also dragged on forever. The clock kept stopping, making the game drag on even longer. He will never understand why so many people love this exasperating sport.

Also, there were the girls. Countless high school girls, covered in layers upon layers of makeup (so much he could barely see their faces under it) had approached him, and tried to hit on him.

Some girls had just come and sit near him, then slowly scooted closer, hoping he wouldn't notice. Obviously he noticed. The peroxide in their hair dye must be bleaching their brains.

Some girls would be more forward, coming and sitting next to him, asking him "Why are you sitting all alone?" or "Are you here with anyone?" or sometimes "Hi, you are hot, want to come sit by me and my friends?"

Normally he would be amused and a little flattered by all of the female attention (he is not ignorant of his good looks) but today, when he is already in a bad mood and when he only has eyes for one girl, it is mainly just irritating.

Speaking of that one girl, Caroline looks fantastic in her cheerleading outfit. Absolutely breathtaking. Perhaps he should draw a picture of her in it, and give it to her as proof he had attended one of these dreadful games.

She has been begging him to come for months, telling him how important it is to her and how none of her cheerleader friends believed her boyfriend was so hot (he had been extremely pleased at the fact she bragged about him to her fellow cheerleaders). Finally, after a lot of pleading and a promise of a _private show_ of her cheerleading tricks (he might even make her wear the uniform during it, because _damn_) he had agreed to go to one game. He already regretted it.

Klaus survived the game by watching Caroline, as she jumped up and down and did some flips and twirls (that cheerleading flexibility did come in handy, he had to admit). He often found himself checking her out, although it made him mad to realize that many of the perverted teenage boys were probably doing the same thing. It is a _short _skirt.

At the end of the game, Klaus headed down to the edge of the stands to wait for Caroline. Her team had won, and she was celebrating with the other cheerleaders, shaking her pom-poms in the air as she cheered. She finally noticed him sulking near the end of the bleachers. Caroline squealed and rushed over to him, jumping into his arms and showering his face with kisses.

"We won!" she squealed, and Klaus smiled despite himself. Her excitement was infectious. Caroline grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the other cheerleaders, who were standing in a broken circle, talking and laughing.

"Girls, I would like you to meet my boyfriend, Klaus." Caroline grinned, leaning her head against his shoulder, clearly proud as all of the girls' eyes widened, some even letting their jaws hang open in surprise.

"Hello ladies." Klaus smirked.

"H-h-hi." One girl stuttered, a couple of other girls also greeting him, shocked.

Caroline's smirk was triumphant, as she leaned up and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Well, we should get going, busy night ahead of us. Bye girls, see you tomorrow for practice!" With a wink to her teammates, Caroline pulled Klaus towards the parking lot, giggling.

"Did you see their faces? Oh my god, that was priceless. They all totally thought I was making you up!" Caroline was absolutely beaming.

Klaus laughed. "So you talk about me?"

"Duh!" Caroline rolled her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

He is invincible.

Powerful.

Emotionless.

Selfish.

Evil.

She is strong.

Beautiful.

Neurotic.

Selfless.

Kind.

He dreams of being the most powerful person alive.

She dreams of being Miss Mystic Falls.

He collects hybrids.

She collects snow globes.

When he is stressed, he rips out hearts and listens to jazz music.

When she is stressed, she paints her nails and listens to Taylor Swift.

He has been alive for a thousand years. He had seen and done things she can only dream of.

Paris.

Rome.

Tokyo.

She has only been alive for less than 2 decades, but she has thing he yearns for.

Love.

Acceptance.

Loyalty.

She will never understand why he needs to have control of everyone in his life.

He will never see the appeal of this "Justin Bieber".

They are so different, and yet, they have a connection.

They both love horses.

They both lack parental guidance in their lives.

They both feel second best.

They both want more out of life.

He wants to take her to see the world.

She wants to go with him.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Caroline's high pitched shriek echoed throughout the mansion, and Klaus was upstairs in a flash.

"What is it?" He asked worriedly, images of her grey and desiccated on the floor flashing through his mind.

Caroline was standing on a chair, shaking, and her eyes wide with fear. Klaus glanced around, growling, looking for the threat. Caroline, nearly driven to tear, pointed at something by her feet.

Klaus glanced down, and rolled his eyes, letting out a breath. "Caroline, love, it's just a spider."

"Just a spider? JUST A SPIDER? DO YOU SEE THAT THING? IT IS HUGE! HUMONGOUS! GINORMOUS! THAT THING COULD PROBABLY EAT ME IT IS SO BIG! ITS LIKE THE SIZE OF MY HAND! HOW CAN YOU SAY IT IS JUST A SPIDER!" Caroline screamed at him, her voice tinged with hysteria as she looked nervously down at the arachnid.

He had to admit, it was a rather large spider. If she was a regular human teenage girl, he would understand her fear. However, as she is a vampire, who has been alive for over a hundred years, a little spider is nothing to worry about.

Klaus rolled his eyes yet again and stomped on the spider with his shoe, helping Caroline down from her perch on the chair. "You are such a girl."

Caroline hit his shoulder. "I am a girl you idiot!" She huffed and stormed out of the room. "DON'T EVEN THINK YOU ARE GETTING LUCKY TONIGHT!" She shouted behind her.

"NEXT TIME YOU CAN KILL YOUR OWN SPIDER THEN!" Klaus yelled after her. Her reply was a slam of the door. He sighed, shaking his head, knowing that his words were in vain, as he would be forced to kill any bugs found in the house.

God forbid, if Caroline Forbes had to kill a spider for herself, pigs would fly.

* * *

One day, Klaus came home with a bandage around his arm. Caroline, curious, asked him about it. Klaus, however, merely shrugged her off and refused to say anything about it. This only made Caroline more curious.

The next day, he wore a long sleeved shirt to cover it. Caroline tried to come up with a reason for him to take off his shirt. Normally, it wouldn't be hard for her to convince him, but today Klaus was determined to keep his shirt on it appeared.

First, Caroline just tempted him with sex, plain and simple. He refused, saying he had hybrid stuff he had to go take care of. When he returned, Caroline accidentally poured some of the cake batter she was making onto his shirt. He changed up in their bathroom, locking the door so she couldn't get in.

"What the hell?" Caroline asked, frustrated, at dinner time after a few more thwarted attempts at getting his shirt off.

"Just drop it, love." Klaus said impatiently. "You will see soon enough."

Caroline huffed, and headed upstairs to their room.

About an hour later, Klaus came upstairs with a tray full of her favorite foods. Caroline rolled over on the bed when he came in, turning her back to him.

Klaus set the tray down, and sat beside her, rolling up his sleeves.

Caroline sat up curiously, watching as the white bandage appeared. Klaus slowly peeled it off, to reveal red puffy skin and in beautiful calligraphy letters, a "C" and "K" were intertwined. Caroline's eyes watered at the sight of the tattoo, and the simple beauty of it.

"Oh Klaus," she sniffed, her eyes tearing up as she threw her arms around him, careful to avoid the sore skin around the tattoo.

He smiled and held her to him, stroking her hair. "I thought you would like it."

"I love it." She grinned, pulling back, and pressing her lips to his in a passionate kiss. "And I love you."

"As I love you," Klaus returned, his voice muffled as he pulled back from her, tracing her lips with his finger. "Forever."

* * *

(based off of "What Would You Do" by Bastille)

Stefan begged Klaus to come to his party on Saturday, which apparently was going to be his best yet. "Just like the old times, back in high school!" Stefan had claimed, grinning. "Pretty girls, assholes to pick fights with, booze, and the good stuff." He winked at Klaus, pulling a little baggy out of his pocket.

Stefan had recently fallen back into his cocaine addiction, something which Klaus felt guilty about. He had been the one to get Stefan hooked on it in the first place, although it hadn't been his intention. At a party Klaus had hosted in high school, Klaus had introduced Stefan to an old family friend of his named Marcel, who had just so happened to have brought some crack with him from New Orleans where he lives. Stefan, who had always had weak will power, tried it once and fell head over heels. Klaus likes to say Stefan is in a "complicated relationship" with the drug, as his addiction goes back and forth. Some days are better than others. These last few days had been worse than usual.

It was guilt that made Klaus decide to attend the party, to keep an eye on Stefan. He blamed himself for Stefan's addiction, and he made it his goal in life to help his buddy fight it.

That is how Klaus found himself sitting on a lumpy couch that Saturday night, drinking a gross beer and trying to fend off the advances of a slutty looking brunette girl.

"Look, Halle, it was really nice to meet you…" Klaus started, standing up and trying to make an escape.

The girl interrupted him with a frown. "It's Hayley."

"Right, Hayley. Anyways, I should probably see if Stefan needs me. I think I saw that are running low on beer. So, I will see you around." He backed away, planning on going to find a quiet place to sit, as he doubted Stefan needed him, as he would be too high to notice anything.

"Do you want my number?" The girl called after him.

"That's alright." He called back, not bothering to look behind him at her disappointed face.

He elbowed his way through the dancing people in the living room, and found his way to Stefan's bedroom.

Inside of Stefan's room, Klaus came across a pretty blonde girl, who was faced away from the door, looking at the pictures on Stefan's desk. She picked up one of Stefan and a brunette, who Klaus knew to be his ex-girlfriend Elena.

"Hello, love. I don't believe you should be in here." Klaus spoke, causing the girl to gasp and whirl around, dropping the picture frame in her hand.

The glass shattered, and the girl looked frazzled. "Oh crap. Stefan is going to be so mad." She bent over and started gently picking up the pieces of glass and setting them in the frame. Klaus crossed the room and leaned over to help her.

Their hands touched as he handed her a piece of broken glass, and their eyes met, blue meeting blue. Those eyes looked so familiar to him, in fact, all of her looked familiar to him.

She seemed to be a babbler. "I am so sorry about that, I just didn't expect anyone else to come in here! I was actually looking for Stefan. I just got here and I couldn't find him and…"

Klaus cut her off, although he actually found it cute how much she talked. "Stefan is out on the balcony, getting higher than a kite. And you would be…?" He trailed off.

She flushed. "Oh. Right. I am Caroline, I know Stefan from high school."

His eyes narrowed, the name did sound familiar. "Did you go…"

He was interrupted by the door being flung upon by Stefan himself. He was clearly high. "Look! My two favorite people in one room. Are you two getting naughty in here? I have condoms in the nightstand if you need them. Although, I bet Caroline has some with her! I mean, I invited you here for a reason." Stefan giggled, seeming to be sharing an inside joke with himself. Caroline flushed bright red, and Klaus was confused.

"As for Klaus," Stefan continued, "You probably have some just 'cuz you are such a man whore. Anyways, you two kids have fun!" He winked, and closed the door behind himself before either of the two could get a word in.

They stood in awkward silence for a moment. "I'm sorry," they both said at the same time.

"Sorry, you go." Caroline said, her cheeks still red.

"I just wanted to apologize for Stefan. He can be rather…" Klaus looked for a word to describe his friend.

"Crazy? I know." Caroline said. "I'm sorry too. The things he said… Um… I just want you to know I didn't just come here to…"

Klaus' eyes widened. "Oh, I know! It's fine. Like you said, he is crazy. Do you want to go outside and get some fresh air?"

"Sure." Caroline breathed out.

They headed outside, and took a seat on the steps in front of the door. Klaus examined her, the blush on her cheeks and the sparkle of her eye, and suddenly recognized her. "Caroline Forbes!" He exclaimed.

Caroline looked shocked. "What?" She asked, surprised.

"We went to junior high together! Do you remember? I didn't go to your and Stefan's high school, but I remember we went to the same junior high. You were always wearing those little sun dresses." Klaus smiled at the memory of the sunny girl from all those years ago. He had always admired her, although they couldn't be any different. She was always so young and positive, so happy. They hung out with different crowds, but he had noticed her.

"I remember." Caroline smiled nostalgically. "It was a long time ago. Everything was so different then. So much simpler."

Klaus agreed. They talked for a while on the porch, reminiscing and telling stories of Stefan. They laughed and laughed, and Klaus didn't think he had talked to a girl like that in a long time.

At about 2 in the morning, Caroline got this mischievous look in her eye. "You know, there is a hotel right across the street. Do you want to… take this over there?"

Klaus didn't always sleep with girls when he first met them, but first of all this girl was HOT. As in supermodel hot. Also, he was drunk. Like more drunk than he had realized. The fact that she was so ready was a huge turn on too, so of course he readily agreed. What sane guy would turn down sex?

They stumbled across the street, and into the lobby, where Klaus quickly pulled out his wallet and asked for a room, any room. The clerk rang them up (all too slowly in Klaus' opinion) and then they were in the elevator to the third floor. Klaus pushed Caroline against the wall and kissed her hard. He could have sworn he felt sparks between them, but that might just be the alcohol talking.

When the elevator reached the floor, Caroline grabbed his hand and pulled him to the room, kissing him as she went. She unlocked the door, and they stumbled into the room.

The rest of the night passed in a blur of sex and laughter, the two having drinks in between rounds. They ended up staying awake until almost 8 in the morning, which Klaus knew he would regret the next day when he went in to work. They finally fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

The next morning, Klaus woke up to Caroline standing above him, fully dressed, and holding her shoes in her hand. Light was streaming in from the windows behind her, blinding him. Klaus covered his eyes, and smirked. "Come back to bed, love." He groaned, and held out his arms for her. He didn't remember a lot of last night, but he remembered her.

Caroline bit her lip, and shook her head. "Look, I really hate to do this, but that will be $500. I know you have it, Stefan told me you are totally loaded."

Klaus looked up, his eyebrow furrowed in confusion. "What?" He asked stupidly.

She sighed. "Last night I had you sign an agreement, to pay me $500 for me to sleep with you."

"Why?" He asked, sitting up, more awake now.

"I am a prostitute. A hooker. Whatever you want to call it. Please, go get your wallet." She looked almost sad about it.

Klaus' temper struck. "What the hell? You could have told me that last night!" He stood up, towering over her.

"I'm sorry. Honestly, I am. It's just…" Caroline sighed. "I have a son. A little six year old son, and he is waiting at home for me right now so I can get him food, and I know that this was a horrible thing for me to do and I am a bad person, but I need to take care of my son. I don't care what I need to do; I just need to do it. His father is a deadbeat in jail and I have no family to help. If this is how I have to get money, this is what I have to do. So please. Go get your wallet."

Klaus bit his lip, and then walked over to the dresser where he left it. He pulled out $500 (he didn't know how she knew he would happen to have that much, maybe she looked) and handed it to her. "When I used to know you, it seemed like you were going places. You were so positive and happy and smart, you were going places. I could see it in your eyes. What changed?"

In that moment, Caroline looked absolutely world weary. She did not look like a pretty young girl in her late 20s, she looked like someone who had lived a hard life, and someone who had seen things and done things no one so young should have to. "Life. Life happened. I grew up."

She turned to leave the apartment, shoes and money in hand. She stopped, and turned one last time to look at him. "Thank you. If it makes you feel better, I didn't just do it for the money."

She turned and walked out of the door, and out of his life.

_Boys and girls, wanna hear a true story?_

_Saturday night was at this real wild party_

_There was liquor overflowin' the cup,_

_About 5 or 6 strippers trying to work for a buck._

_So I took one girl outside with me,_

_Her name was Londy, she went to Junior High with me,_

_I said, "Why you up in there dancing for cash?_

_I guess a whole lot's changed since I seen you last."_


End file.
